Vals
by LadyFan123
Summary: El Vals era uno de los bailes favoritos del demonio Bill Cipher y cuando Dipper Pines se presentó en su puerta pidiéndole que le enseñara dicho baile, ¿Cómo negarse?


**Nombre: Vals.**

 **Autora: LadyFan123.**

 **Summary: El Vals era uno de los bailes favoritos del demonio Bill Cipher y cuando Dipper Pines se presentó en su puerta pidiéndole que le enseñara dicho baile, ¿Cómo negarse?**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, BL, como quieran decirle pero es una relación chico con chico.**

 **Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Hago este Fic con el fin de entretener. El Vals es un baile clásico que, al menos en mi país, se baila cuando las chicas cumplen 15 años.**

* * *

 **-Vals.-**

-¿Vals?

-Sí, Vals. Verás, Mabel y yo cumpliremos 15 años de edad cuando termine el verano y necesito alguien que me enseñe a bailar Vals. El Tío Ford no sabe como bailarlo y a pesar de que el Tío Stan si lo sabe, no quiere enseñarme, a Mabel le enseñara el novio de Grenda pero yo no tengo quien me enseñe, ni siquiera Wendy. Pensé que tal vez tú sabrías.

Bill realmente no entendía el por qué de un momento a otro Dipper se había aparecido como si nada frente a su pequeña casa en el bosque, una cabaña que había construido con sus propias manos luego de ser encerrado en un cuerpo humano.

Cuando la familia Pines se dio cuenta de su existencia en ese bosque, se alarmaron de sobremanera; Colocando hechizos protectores en _La Cabaña del Misterio_ y hasta un hechizo cerca de la entrada del pueblo que le impediría al rubio salir de la zona.

Ford estaba realmente enojado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, no entendía como ese demonio había vuelto. tomó a Bill del cuello del chaleco con una mirada llena de furia mientras le advertía todo lo que le haría si llegaba a hacerle daño a alguien pero un simple _"No tengo poderes"_ fue suficiente para lograr que la familia no se preocupara tanto.

Pero ese día, su Pines favorito había ido a verlo sin ningún hechizo de protección o algo por el estilo, solo había llevado una libreta y un bolígrafo además de su usual gorra de pino. Cuando el demonio le pregunto el por qué estaba ahí, las razones de Dipper habían logrado "tocar" su corazón.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe, Pinetree?- Canturreó mirando a la nada levantándose del suelo de madera de la cabaña, estirando su mano hacia el chico frente a él para ayudarlo a levantar.

-¿Puedes?- Preguntó Dipper tomando la mano del rubio el cual sonrió felizmente al tacto.

Bill guió al castaño hacia una de las tantas puertas de la cabaña, la cual al abrirla dejo ver un montón de cosas amontonadas una sobre otras, yendo desde objetos realmente adorables o útiles a las más estúpidas e inservibles.

Bill introdujo su mano en un pequeño espacio entre los materiales. Dipper podía ver como la expresión del rubio cambiaba constante movía la mano de un lado al otro hasta colocar una sonrisa mientras sacado su mano del montón trayendo consigo un pequeño reproductor de audio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Dipper con el reproductor en sus manos ya que Bill se lo había entregado mientras el cerraba la puerta.

-Son algunas cosas que conseguí en el bosque, las traigo acá para ver que puedo hacer con ellas aunque hasta ahora solo he logrado arreglar un reproductor como puedes ver.- Habló Bill tomando dicho artículo en sus manos caminando nuevamente a la puerta de entrada.

En la mente de Dipper lo único que se reflejaba era la idea de que Bill era algo así como esa pequeña hada rubia que él y su hermana solían ver en las películas de Peter Pan. Una mueca de asco se formo en la cara de Bill. -No me compares con esa tonta hada.- Pronunció sorprendiendo al castaño que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Creí que no tenías poderes.

-No tengo, pero aún puedo leer las mentes involuntariamente; solo sucede.

Dejando el tema de los poderes de lado, Bill y Dipper salieron de la cabaña mientras el castaño se ponía cada vez más nervioso pensando en lo desastroso que sería al bailar. Seguro le pisaría los pies a Bill y terminaría siendo un completo lío al punto en el que el rubio se enojaría y decidiría no enseñarle.

¿Pero de que hablaba? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si ese tonto demonio realmente sabía bailar ese tipo de música! No tenia porque preocuparse, ¿Cierto?

Luego de que ambos se encontraban en las afueras de la cabaña, Bill había colocado el reproductor en un árbol caído que hacia el funcionamiento de una silla. Conectó el teléfono de Dipper al aparato buscando la canción entre las tantas existentes en ese celular, claro que no faltaron las bromas por parte del rubio debido a la mayoría de las canciones del grupo "BABA" aunque ambos terminaron cantando al ritmo de la canción " _Disco Girl_ ".

Al terminar dicha canción, el castaño buscó entre sus canciones el Vals que el rubio no había conseguido. Al encontrarla, dejó la pantalla en espera mientras Bill y él se preparaban para dicho baile.

-Como bailarás con tu hermana, y ya que de por si eres hombre, yo haré el papel de la mujer.

Dipper asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Bill, acercando su mano al teléfono para presionar el botón de reproducir.

La melodía había comenzado a salir de los altavoces del reproductor, Bill colocó la mano en el hombro de Dipper mientras con la otra guiaba las manos de éste diciéndole el paso a paso.

-Debes colocar tu mano en la espalda de chica para poder guiarla.- La mano del rubio fue directamente a la Dipper para luego ser colocada en la espalda del rubio. El castaño asintió con la cabeza haciendo todo lo que el rubio le decía.

Los pasos de Dipper eran torpes y lentos mientras que los de Bill era sutiles y llenos de gracia, casi parecía desplazarse con el viento. Un rubor se formó en las mejillas del castaño mirando el rostro del demonio, como mantenía los ojos cerrados sin mirar donde colocaba sus pies. Cada movimiento que realizaba era simplemente esplendido dando la impresión de haberlo hecho mil veces. ¿De que hablaba? ¡Era un demonio de más de tres mil años de edad! ¡Claro que lo había bailado un montón de veces!

Pero, los ojos de marrones de Dipper lo miraban con detenimiento pensando que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida hasta el punto en el que sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos bailando el Vals a la perfección.

Extendió el brazo con el que sostenía la mano del rubio mientras que la que mantenía en la espalda de éste fue alejada haciendo un movimiento lleno de gracia y sutileza haciendo que el rubio se moviera a la derecha de éste mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Bill giro en el brazo del joven logrando acorralarse en éste quedando frente al chico que solo lo miraba seriamente. La mano de Dipper se volvió a la espalda del rubio que continuó moviéndose en forma circular por toda la extensión de terreno.

El cabello rubio de Bill se movía suavemente con el viento, Dipper quería quedarse bailando con él para siempre si fuera posible... ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¿¡Él, estaba pensando en que ese chico, un demonio poderoso, le gustaba!?

Dipper empujó al rubio repentinamente, haciendo que Bill se desorientara por un momento debido a la fuerza del empujón. Cuando finalmente Bill pudo quedarse de pie, miro al chico con el que anteriormente había estado bailando con enojo, aunque su ira se fue al ver como el castaño tartamudeaba en un intento de disculpa.

A pesar, de que Dipper había aceptado su orientación sexual, aquella que la gente llamaba "Homosexualidad" era algo que había logrado atraparlo; cuando tenía 13 años le gustaba todo tipo de chicas pero desde que se reencontró con el demonio, algo había cambiado convirtiéndose en lo que llamaban "Gay de closet".

-Es-Este yo... no sé porque hice eso...-Suspiró antes de continuar mientras intentaba calmarse, miro a Bill dándose cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que éste poseía.- ¿Por qué sonríes?

El rubio lo miro como si no supiera de qué hablaba. -¿Estoy sonriendo?- Preguntó juguetonamente acercándose al pequeño manteniendo esa gran sonrisa, Dipper se sentía cada vez más incomodó. -Tranquilo, no te imagines nada raro.

-Lo siento, creo que actué por instinto, es decir, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro y, bueno, la idea de que me hicieras daño llego a mi mente y me asuste... eso fue todo.

-Bueno, creo que con esto termino la lección de hoy.

Bill se acercó al reproductor de audio el cual seguía conectado al teléfono de Dipper, éste lo desconecto entregándoselo a su dueño, apagando el pequeño aparato. Dipper tomó su teléfono mirando que este no tuviera ningún rasguño debido a la madera del árbol, pero al asegurarse de que su teléfono estaba en perfectas condiciones, volvió su mirada al rubio frente a él.

Su cabello rubio era simplemente hermoso ocultando una parte de la frente con el largo flequillo que estaba más largo de el lado derecho intentando ocultar el parche negro que tapaba uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro era de un tono ambarino sumamente brillante -casi podía estar seguro de que brillaba en la oscuridad.- Era un chico alto y delgado pero con un cuerpo esbelto y delineado, como si hubiera estado en un gimnasio. Las ropas que traía eran realmente simples, usando una camisa con capucha de un tono amarillo mientras que la capucha era blanca, unos pantalones largos de color negro y unas botas blancas.

Dipper no sabía de dónde demonios había sacado es ropa pero prefería no preguntar a arruinar su infancia... o su vida entera.

Pero, ¡Demonios! ¡Ese tonto demonio le gustaba!

El castaño sacudió su cabeza casi intentando que esos pensamientos se fueran. Bill lo miraba sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-¡Mira la hora!- Pronunció Bill mirando el reloj inexistente en su muñeca. -Creo que deberías irte o Ford pensará que te hice algo.

-Sí, ya me voy...

-Oye, Mason. -Dipper lo miro extrañado, era la primera vez que el rubio lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Bill hizo una pausa al pronunciar el nombre del chico. -¿Puedo llamarte así?- Dipper asintió ante su pregunta. -Te esperaré mañana para que continuemos con la lección, al fin y al cabo, quedan pocas semanas para que se acaben el verano, tenemos que apurarnos si quieres aprendértelo.

Dipper asintió con un pequeño "Sí" aunque lleno de entusiasmo, parecía que su miedo hacia el rubio había comenzado a descender.

Cuando el castaño ya se encontraba preparado para irse -mientras anotaba todos los pasos en su libreta.- escucho la voz de Bill gritar su nombre. Giro el rostro hacia el rubio que le sonreía agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

-¡Por cierto, Pinetree!- Lo había llamado como en el principio. -¡Tú también me gustas!

Mierda... le había leído la mente...

Bueno, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de decirles a sus familiares que le gustaba ese tonto demonio.

.Fin.

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¡Aquí, LadyFan123, presentándose con otro one-shot en este gran Fandom! ¡Y está vez es un Billdip! XD**

 **Bueno, el Vals es algo que me imagine Bill bailo demasiado, y con la idea de hacer un one-shot para el cumpleaños de los gemelos, salió esto.**

 **Lamentablemente, el fic sobre el cumpleaños de ellos lo iba a subir el 31 de agosto (El día de su cumpleaños) e iba a tratar sobre los gemelos de Reverse Falls celebrando su cumpleaños número 17 pero el tiempo se me fue y termine sin escribirlo :C. Hasta que me llego esta idea y, lo crean o no, ¡Tenía que escribirlo! Lo termine a las 1 de noche XP**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, esperaré sus criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos en los comentarios.**

 **Les invito a leer otros de mis Fic's:**

" _ **XXX."**_ **Perteneciente al Fandom de Vocaloid.**

" _ **Esa Fiesta."**_ **Perteneciente al Fandom de Miraculous Ladybug.**

" _ **El Verdadero Yo."**_ **Perteneciente al Fandom de Gravity Falls.**

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123**_


End file.
